Juego
by Saeki Himemiya
Summary: Su relación era un juego, juego que solo ambos y unas 4 paredes conocían. Fail summary, AkaitoxMikuo, yaoi.


Ejem, hola! que tal? yo bien, en fin, aprovechando publico un pequeño fic yaoi, como no, de mi amada OTP, ash, es que me encantan, esto se me ocurrió luego de estar leyendo yaoi un rato, el yaoi es bueno!

**Disclaimer: **Vocaloid ni los Fanloids son míos!

**Pareja:** AkaitoxMikuo, leve KaiMiku

**Advertencias:** Escenas subidas de tono, yaoi

* * *

Mikuo suspiro al descender del automóvil junto con su hermana, que no cabía en si de felicidad, y contemplar la enorme casa, por no decir mansión, Shion.

-Vamos hermano, Kaito-kun nos esta esperando-Dijo emocionada caminando, casi corriendo, hacia la mansión, deseosa de reunirse con su novio.

-Voy, voy-Dijo sonriendo le a Miku, conteniendo la emoción molesta que sentía removerle todo el cuerpo, solo deseando irse a casa ya.

Antes de que tocaran la puerta, esta fue abierta por un joven de cabello azul, bufanda del mismo color, y un rostro adornado por un hermosa sonrisa, y antes de decir nada, la peli-aqua se tiro a los brazos de Kaito, donde fue felizmente recibida.

-¡Kaito-kun! Quería tanto verte-Dijo poniéndose en puntillas para besar los labios de su novio.

-Hola Kaito, yo estoy bien gracias-Dijo lo más alto posible Mikuo, pasando dentro de la casa.

Kaito se sonrojo y miro apenado a su cuñado, disculpándose, este asintió sonriendo, sabiendo que no era mala intención la del peli-azul.

-Ah, pero si llegaron los Hatsune, ya vete de la casa Bakaito, es molesto tener al hermanito de tu noviesita aquí todos los fines cuando uno debería descansar-Vocifero Akaito, el hermano de Kaito y dueño de la casa, que parecía molesto por la presencia del peli-aqua, al que miraba sin despegar los ojos, como un depredador deseoso de matar.

-Nii-san, no digas esas cosas y se amable, ¡y hola Miku y Mikuo! Que bueno verles.

Y ahí apareció Kaiko, la hermana menor de todos los Shion y única mujer de la familia, sonriendo le a los invitados, feliz de verles.

-Hola Kaiko, siempre es bueno verte, y no te preocupes, uno se acostumbra a la idiotez de tu hermano-Sonrió mirando desafiante al mayor de la casa, que le devolvió la mirada sin miedo.

Entre ambos se notaba una palpable tensión, las chispas saltaban en el aire, y no despegaban la mirada del uno del otro, retando se a atacar y a rendirse, sin querer ceder en esa batalla de miradas.

-Mikuo, nii-san, se que es molesto, pero ¿podrían guardar estas sabanas en el mueble de arriba?-Pidió amablemente a ambos jóvenes, tendiéndoles un cesto lleno hasta el tope de sabanas, queriendo evitar que corriera sangre.

-Tsk, será-Dijo agarrando bruscamente el cesto y yéndose de ahí, siendo seguido por el más bajo.

Subieron hasta el segundo piso, sin dirigirse la palabra siquiera, mirándose de reojo, con palpable tensión de ambas partes, sin soportar la presencia ajena.

Llegaron frente al armario, que era extremadamente espacioso para ser un armario normal, perdón sin ser realmente grande, el pelirrojo miro a todos lados cauteloso, mientras que Mikuo abría el armario, dispuesto a cumplir con el pedido de la chica.

Al ver vacío el pasillo, Akaito jalo de la muñeca a Mikuo, estampándole contra una de las paredes del armario y cerrando las puertas de este, quedando tan juntos que respiraban el mismo aire.

Una vez dentro, el mayor se abalanzó sobre el otro chico, como un depredador hambriento contra su presa, que no tenia escapatoria más que dejarse devorar, junto bruscamente los labios de ambos, en un beso ansioso y posesivo, con la intensión de no querer soltarlo.

Pero en vez de resistirse o rechazar el contacto, Mikuo lo correspondió con la misma pasión y ansia que su homólogo, agarrando la camisa de este, para acercarlo más hacia él, gozando del ardiente contacto. Las lenguas de ambos llevaban un baile desenfrenado, luchando por dominar a la otra sin querer ceder.

Akaito agarro la cintura de Mikuo con una mano, que sin pudor alguno iba descendiendo hacia el trasero de este, con un agarre firme, sin querer soltar, y la otra la posiciono en la nuca, atraiéndolo aun más. Mikuo enredo sus dedos en las hebras rojizas del más alto, tirando de este, y emitiendo leves gemidos que eran acallados en la boca de Akaito.

No se daban tiempo para respirar, solo se centraban en besar los labios ajenos y tocar descaradamente por sobre la ropa el cuerpo del otro.

En ese momento dejaban de lado esa facha de odio mutuo y solo se concentraban en sentir el calor ajeno, sintiéndose los dueños de ese momento y lugar, todo lo demás era inexistente, solo importaba el transmitir ese amor abrazador que destrozaba el corazón de ambos, y les quemaba todo a su alrededor.

Después de un rato, separaron sus bocas, siendo solo unidos por un hilo de saliva. Contemplaron en silencio los ojos ajenos, rojo y turquesa brillaban llenos de lujuria, placer, pasión y amor.

Las mejillas del más bajo ardían en un brillante rojo, por su parte, el mayor intentaba evitar que ese color también se manifestara en las propias, los corazones de ambos latían con desenfreno, queriendo latir al mismo ritmo del otro y sus cuerpos ardían en una excitante fiebre.

Ambos jóvenes se abrazaron, intentando calmar sus respiraciones, Mikuo escondió su cabeza en el espacio que dejaba el cuello de Akaito, sintiendo el aroma de su colonia inundarlo por completo, soltó un leve jadeo al sentir la erección que tenia este, y sólo le abrazo con aun más fuerza, sabiéndose en la misma condición. Akaito apoyo su cabeza en los cabellos turquesas, sintiendo el suave olor a manzana del shampoo de Mikuo, aroma que lo volvía loco, acaricio la espalda de este lentamente, cerrando los ojos y aprisionando contra si el cuerpo ajeno, sin querer dejarlo ir.

Sin decirse nada, ambos se separaron, aunque desearan quedarse así para siempre, pero si permanecían más tiempo ahí, levantarían sospechas. Salieron del armario y recogieron las sabanas de las cesta y las guardaron en silencio.

Siempre repitiendo la misma rutina de intercambiar apasionados besos y toques en la oscuridad a escondidas de todos, fingiendo odio frente a las miradas curiosas del mundo, fingiendo que no había nada más ahí.

Finalmente bajaron, encontrándose con Kaiko, Kaito, Miku y los demás Shion en la sala de estar.

-Geez, eres insufrible-Reclamo en voz alta Mikuo, fingiendo molestia, para evitar levantar sospechas.

Todos miraron a los recién llegados y suspiraron, acostumbrados a las peleas de ambos, sin imaginar siquiera lo que ocurrió, y siempre ocurría, entre ambos en ese armario del segundo piso y demás escondites usados por ambos.

-Agh, ya callate de una vez, me vuelves loco-Dijo mirando profunda y apasionadamente al menor, recalcando el doble sentido de la ultima frase, que solo Mikuo comprendía.

-Eso debería decirlo yo-Se quejo, devolviendo la mirada con la misma intensidad.

Siguieron así ese juego de indirectas y miradas, insultos y jugarretas entre ambos, que solo ellos entendían realmente. Un secreto de un par de mentirosos que entre las sombras de un reducido espacio se sinceraban a escondidas de todos.

Nadie sabia ni debía de enterarse de lo que ocurría entre ambos, eso era algo que solo ambos debían de saber, ambos y las cuatro paredes del recóndito espacio donde dejaban salir sus desenfrenadas pasiones.

* * *

No se porque pero mmm, siento que pude haber hecho algo mejor, pero aun así siento que esta perfecto... pues ahí entran ustedes!

Si gustan dejen un review y apoyen la buena causa de yaoizar el mundo(?)

Nos leemos, byee!


End file.
